


Exhausted Engines

by Geniminty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adrenaline, BrOT4, Driving, Epic Friendship, Gen, Humor, Intense driving, battles, cliff jumping, prompto breaks the car lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniminty/pseuds/Geniminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ignis is out of commission, it's Prompto's turn to take the wheel in his hands. Things go to hell from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Engines

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I've managed to finish this!  
> It took a while due to uni being hectic this month (deadlines everwhere..!!) so I spent my weekend and the bank holiday finishing this up, tho I left it unedited.  
> It got a bit longer than intended, but alas it is here. This fic is technically my take on how Prompto broke the car XD and many of the inspiration for this came from the Jump Festa 2014 Trailer and this funny in-game dialogue here.  
> This week is gonna be pretty long for me, but hopefully once I get some deadlines handed in on Wednesday, I'll have some time to work on fun stuff this coming weekend.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

The group had finally crossed into the Duscae region safely and it wasn’t too soon until they were greeted by one of its famous landmarks. Prompto was quick to rise up from his seat to examine the crystalline structure. It was enormous and other-worldly, with blue flame-like energy shrouding the base of it. The gunner audibly marvelled in awe with both hands on top of the windshield, and Ignis thought he was too easily pleased by common topography. The adviser considered pushing him or disrupting his balance for a bit of entertainment.

“Is that thing on fire?” The blond asked curiously.

“That thing is an astral shard,” Ignis clarified, briefly glancing his way before turning back to the road in a blink. “Shouldn’t you have learnt this from school?”

“Prompto skipped every single geography class.” Noctis pointed out with a stretch of his arms and Ignis nods slowly. Of course, it makes sense that he would.

“In my defense, I was in high demand for gym classes,” Prompto countered as he jumped down to his seat, and received a mild scolding from the driver. “They wanted to borrow my amazing skills for game demonstrations, and geography is boring.”

“You weren’t demanded, you snuck out to join gym classes. The teachers are there to demonstrate it their selves, you kept skipping geography ‘cos you’re bad at it.”

Prompto drew back with a silent gasp, and his mouth formed to a small ‘o’ shape making a show of his hurt. The other men merely laughed at him.

“A poor accusation, Noct. But I’m nice so I won’t argue,” He grumbled, ignoring their snickering as he reached forward to play with the radio.

Once the car was eventually surrounded by some catchy pop tune, he leaned back on his seat satisfied by his work. It wasn’t long until the sniggering died down and replaced with small bops to the beat, quiet nodding to the rhythm and the frequent murmuring of lyrics. They drove the next couple of miles like this, in comfortable silence appreciating each other’s company with mindless chatter. Sometimes, Noctis would perk up from his sleepy slouch and comment at the sight of an interesting animal or beast, to which Ignis would comply by providing information about them. Gladio would join in now and then, but he was mostly distracted by the scenery of the Duscaen wilderness. Meanwhile, Prompto would think up of some crude joke during quieter moments, which never fails to make the bodyguard laugh out loud at how stupid it is and Noctis would follow up with a chuckle. Occasionally, Ignis would crack a smile. On a good day, it’s a grin.

Though it wasn’t a good day, nor was it a particularly bad day either, but the royal adviser had grown a little quiet as they drove on. They took a short break and pulled up on the roadside, there were no cars seemingly driving down this way and it wasn’t really much of a surprise, seeing that there were hardly any signs of human life besides them to begin with. Prompto hopped out to stretch his sleeping legs and dragged out a reluctant Noctis to do the same, else else he’ll be whining once they’re back to driving again for another couple of hours. Gladio walked round to the front just as the driver’s door opened and Ignis steps out to lean against the Regalia, his hot flask of Ebony coffee at hand.

“You’re quiet today.”

Ignis scoffed, pouring himself a cup. “What made you think so?”

“Not enough scolding from you, doesn’t meet the daily average.” Gladio said.

The bespectacled man laughed and took a long drink. The tank had a point, and its not like he’s within palace grounds, running errands and only speaks when he must because of how busy he is – now he was on the road with a vital mission, but a mission with very important friends he can be relaxed and comfortable in their presence. But here they were, and Ignis still refuses to tell him how he felt. A short silence fell between them, save the muffled conversation the younger two of the group were having, and Ignis looked up to be met with a contemplative look. He returned the gesture with a firm tone.

“I’m fine, Gladio. I just needed my share of Ebony coffee today to keep me going,” He answered, pouring himself another cup’s worth of said coffee. “It’s a long way until we get to the nearest stop over, make the most of the break while you can.”  
Before he could say another word, Ignis had walked round to the back of the Regalia to check up on the stocks of his lavatory, and that could only translate to ‘Do Not Disturb’. Knowing his serious friend, Gladio gave up for an answer and settled for looking around their location cautiously. He hoped whatever was eating up in Ignis’ head wasn’t anything big and fade away eventually, else he’ll just have to beat it out of him.

 

-

 

The next to notice was Prompto.  
During their rendezvous with a mini-airship of magitek troops, the blond had stuck to the adviser’s side most of the time to keep him topped up. A couple of minutes of looking away and helping out his other friends, he’d turn back to catch Ignis slouching and fending off the troopers with heavy movements. He can’t help but worry every time, shouting his name and healing him up again but the bespectacled man was not sporting any injuries. Prompto had no plans of lapsing to an almost-heart attack state whenever he looked the least bit wounded, so he stayed near him the entire fight, and ended with their victory. They took a temporary break and cleaned up the area, whilst Ignis burnt those damn flags they liked to carry everywhere. The gunner sidled up to him and watched him carefully, the sparks of the burnt material reflected on the adviser’s glasses.

“Are you alright?” He asked and Ignis looked up with slight surprise. Though he was quick to regain composure, the minor slip up of being unguarded was not left unnoticed by Prompto. It only confirmed something was definitely off with his friend.

“Of course. You should worry about yourself a little more.”

“But you weren’t exactly in top form out there-“the gunner began and was cut short from Ignis’ glare. “Hey… I’m just worried, y’know? I wouldn’t want to lose you out there.”

Prompto finished off with a laugh, hoping to end it with a joke but Ignis noted the nervous waver in his voice. The concern his friend expressed was more than enough for him to swallow back the cold reply rising up his throat, his eyes softening as he looked at the blond. Ignis had a list of unforgiveable deeds he would not commit, albeit short, and among the list was upsetting Prompto. He could never bring it in himself to purposely disappoint the younger man.

He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, letting his hands linger a couple more seconds than normal. “I’m grateful you were there for me. But I am honestly doing alright, I wouldn’t want you and Gladio worrying over myself.”

Prompto didn’t look convinced, but at least he looked brighter than he did a minute ago. It would become troublesome if he and Gladio got on his case, he could barely keep up with one let alone two. He glanced at the wrist watch hidden beneath the cuff of his sleeve, the surface displaying two hands pointing slightly off the twelve. It was just passed noon. They must make haste.

“It’s time we get back on the road,” he says, dusting himself off. “Fetch the others, else night will befall us before we even find a decent stop over.”

“Sure…” Prompto trailed off, glancing at his friend’s retreating back as he made his way back to the Regalia. Ignis was no stranger to him, but there are times when the man kept to himself quite often, and the blond wished the adviser was a little more honest with him. He hoped whatever was eating up in Ignis’ head wasn’t anything big and fade away eventually, else he will have to beat it out of him.

 

-

 

Noctis was out like a light most of the time, so he didn’t pick up on it as fast as Gladio or Prompto. But he got the gist of the situation after their nth time of pulling up on the road side. He stirred from his ‘temporary eye resting’ (to which Prompto would point out and say “Noct out! Haha, get it?”), because he found himself becoming restless when the car became stationary. He looked around, noticing the missing presence of his bodyguard next to him and the absence of the driver’s seat. The blond was not in his seat either, but instead, leaning on his side of the car. He turned to fully face him with a small wave.

“Mornin’, buddy.”

Noctis glanced at the digital clock behind the driver’s wheel. “It’s 1:04 in the afternoon."

“Yeah, but any time of the day is mornin’ for you.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Noctis muttered, and Prompto laughed. “So where’s the other two?”

“Over there,” the gunner thumbed over his shoulder at the two figures not far from them. “Talking about ‘the plan’ and collecting ingredients for dinner. I stayed here to watch over our cute little prince.”

Prompto playfully grinned at the glower Noctis gave him, which dimmed in comparison to Ignis’ glare. The joyful expression drooped eventually and replaced with furrowed brows and pursed lips in thought, a gesture unsuitable of the group’s ball of sunshine.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

Prompto looked back at him, before going back to that frowny face again. Noctis didn’t like it. “I don’t think it’s a major issue, but something’s up with Ignis. It’s probably nothing too big, but it’s enough to cost us pulling up the side of the road now and then. He justifies them with a new reason every time, and they don’t seem to be random, but…”

“But?”  
Prompto looked thoughtful. “When we were attacked by the Imperial Army, Ignis wasn’t exactly himself. He barely could fight a trooper back on his own, and his movements were too slow. Thankfully he didn’t get any injuries, but I stayed close in case something happened to him,” He shook his head, and looked at Noctis straight in the eyes. “I was really worried.”

The prince stared at his friend’s fidgeting hands then turned to the two figures making their way back to their direction. As they got closer, Noctis could see their faces clearer and he made a mental note of their expressions. Gladio looked the same as ever, save the small frown on his face, whilst Ignis’ face was concealed. He waited for the bespectacled man to look up from his fascination with the ground, and when he did, Noctis mentally braced himself to make a full of analysis of the royal adviser.  
They made the briefest eye contact, and the prince examined everything from that moment. The slightly dazed expression, the way he brought his hand to his temples as if he were to clutch it but withdrew again, and the subtle, but still present bags under his eyes were all gestures that confirmed symptoms of a condition Noctis was far too familiar with. He can understand why the other two didn’t pick up on it though, and because Ignis still looked like his former self; just barely. Whatever was eating up in Ignis’ head didn’t exist, because he was too tired to think, and it wasn’t going to fade away easily, so he’s definitely going to beat the hell out of him for not saying anything.

He sat up, mustering the best poker face he can manage and ignored Gladio’s quirky comment of his woken state.

“What did we do after dinner last night?” He asked, fixing Ignis with a stare, though the question was voiced out for anybody to answer. The adviser narrowed his eyes back at him, cautious about what His Highness was even thinking and slightly baffled by his question.

“We went to sleep in the tent, obviously.” Gladio says with a roll of his eyes and Noctis smirks, his stare now scrutinising Ignis.

“Exactly. But who was we?”

“What are you talking about, Noct?” Prompto rounded between them, looking back and forth the two. He looked so confused. “Us! Me, you, Gladio and…”

Prompto frowned, trying to recall the events. He remembers squishing Noctis for warmth, Gladio grunting from the other side as he turned in his sleep, and Ignis… Ignis? Where was he when they slept? Prompto was sure he’d remember who was in the tent, it took him an hour or two to fall asleep after all. But he didn’t see the bespectacled man enter or exit the tent. He turned to the adviser, examining him from head to toe and realising he never entered the tent after them to begin with. Or he did, but he was long gone in the dream world to be of witness.

“You didn’t sleep?” The gunner questioned incredulously and Noctis sat back in his seat with a smug nod. Ignis hated it when he reads through him just like that.

“Now it all falls to place,” Gladio said, pointing underneath his own eyes. “That’s why you look awful today.”

“I am absolutely fine,” Ignis said firmly, but now his exhaustion was known, he found it more difficult to fight it off. “And of course I slept, just rather late.”

“You’re not fine.” Prompto says quietly, proceeding to push the adviser to the passenger seat. “You’re gonna catch up on some sleep, and whilst you’re resting - I’ll drive.”

A pregnant pause clung to the air, and Ignis almost exploded.

“Gracious Etro above, no. You are not going to wreck the Regalia in the form of ‘driving’,” He snapped quickly clambering up to his feet and more awake than he formerly was. Even Gladiolus looked pained by the idea of it, and Noctis bothered to actually switch seating positions to display his discomfort. “You don’t even have a license!”

“I do! I lost it, that’s all.” Prompto shrugged as if it was nothing and that just made Ignis even more determined to not give up his position as chauffeur. “Gladio can’t drive, Noctis will sleep on the wheel, and you’re in no condition to drive either, so the only logical choice is me.”

He couldn’t really argue with that because it was the truth, and he hated how right the blond was for once. It was a sensible reason (kind of) so he channelled his dislike for the turn of the events into an offended glare directed between the top of Prompto’s hair and the sky. He wasn’t going to glare directly at the gunner, but he was not going to glare elsewhere either. He hoped he looked intimidating enough.

He probably did, because Gladio stepped in with heavy arms folded across his chest.

“Hate to admit it, but Prompto’s right-“

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“- you need to rest. Blondie here can steer in your place, Noctis can teach you how to nap and I’ll keep an eye on both of them.”

Ignis hesitated, his hand placed on the passenger door. The frown on his face was just as deep as the sigh he let out, and just as tired too. He didn’t have the energy to argue with three, stubborn adult men nor was he going to wait for Noctis to play the prince card.

He finally relented.

“Fine. But I’m sitting shotgun.”

 

-

 

The journey was surprisingly pleasant, they continued on the road with no problems so far and Prompto was unexpectedly a steady driver. If they were to keep up with this pace, they’ll reach a decent stopover in more or less than 3-4 hours. Ignis let himself relax, sleep had its wispy hands around him and tugged his heavy lids down insistently. He wondered if this is what the prince experienced on a daily basis, or during one of those awfully long official meetings with the higher-ups. It didn’t matter anymore as Ignis surrendered to the arms of Morpheus.

Prompto pumped his fist in silent victory, grinning at the rear view mirror and turned his eyes back to the road.

“We finally put the behemoth to sleep.”

Noctis stared at the adviser in slight jealousy, and sending Gladio into a puff of quiet chuckles.

“I was ready to knock him out myself. Iggy’s a stubborn one.”

“Stubborn and Serious. Both with a capital S,” Noctis added.

“I’m bad with those kind of people,” Prompto grumbled, spinning the wheel to his right as the road curved.

“That’s why he’s exactly your type,” Gladio said with mirth. “All about business and hard to conquer.”

“Man, you said it.” The blond laughed, and reached forward to switch the radio on upon Noctis’ request. The music wasn’t loud, but it was enough to hear the lyrics clearly and Prompto was not about to risk his head for waking up Ignis, so he adjusted the volume before glancing at the sleeping man next to him. There was no movement except the small rise and fall of his chest.

A couple of hours had passed since the gunner took the helm, and it brought an entirely different atmosphere to the Regalia. Enjoying the good string of musical numbers so far (Tonberry FM is on a roll today), the boys amused their selves with conspiring theories as to what had possibly kept the bespectacled man up all night. Gladio joked about his potential indecisiveness between chicken and beef soup, in which Noctis interjects with the lack of vegetables in there so it wouldn’t be a choice he’d think about over sleep. Eventually they decided he was planning their road trip’s navigation by himself, justifying this idea with the haphazardly folded map and bits of paper peeking out at the side storage pocket of the driver’s door.

They continued on for several, elongated minutes and passed through a couple of mountainous features on the way. The road was getting a little bumpier, heightening up and back down again. It was going to be long ride through the constantly changing elevation, and Prompto pulled up the car at a steadying halt to the start of an unpaved path on the curve of the road. It went to the left, outwards of the concrete surface of the drive way and the path carried on uphill between a row of continuous jagged rocks. The gunner frowned as he looked up the continuous path, not quite seeing where it actually ends. It just kept going up, and disappearing behind jutting rocks that were shaped like giant tusks. It almost looked like a beast’s spine with the rocks lining each side of the path from one end to another. Funny.

“Break time, break time!” Prompto announced, happily hopping out of the car and stretching his legs. Noctis followed afterwards stifling a yawn, and Gladio came out last, carefully shutting the door behind him as to not stir the sleeping adviser at the front seat.

“So what’s the plan?” Gladio asked. With Ignis down, they didn’t want to stray far from the Regalia nor did they want to stay idle in this mountainous area as there was a lot to explore here in comparison to the scarce fields of bare earth and the tufts of grass they’ve been driving past for the last several hours. The bodyguard could still see the astral shard even from this distance, and it looked just as impressive as it did up close.

“How about some exploring?” Noctis suggested with a smirk, as he already begun climbing up the unpaved path. Prompto liked the idea a lot and he is always ready for any forms of adventure, but somewhere in the back of his mind – he was hoping Gladio would shoot the idea down, seeing as the tank would be the next responsible guy after Ignis.

“Solid call.” Gladio said.

He felt his stomach drop a little, when the bodyguard actually supported the choice and followed the prince. There was just something about this way that didn’t sit right, and for a second there, he thought the earth shifted beneath him. He probably imagined it.

Laughing and shaking his head at his silliness, he ran to catch up with the other two ahead.

“Thought we lost you for a minute.”

“Nah. As if you could outrun me.”

“Wait till we get back to the car. I’m driving.”

“Not a good idea, buddy.” Prompto laughed, jogging ahead. “You’ll sleep on the wheel as soon as you feel like it-”

There was a loud crack that sounded like breaking a giant shell and silence fell on them. The noise didn’t seem to be hollow, but it didn’t change the fact that the vibrations of the noise came from his boot. The gunner looked down towards the path he just stepped on, the surface had broken lines dispersing away from his foot. Carefully and quietly, he withdrew his foot, taking a slow step backwards hoping to get back without fuss but it only caused rumbling tremors from the ground and the unpaved path began to shift. He wasn’t imagining the movement after all.

“We need to go,” Gladio shouted, running down back to where they’ve parked the Regalia. “Noct! Prompto!”

“Yeah. Hurry, Prom!”

“R-Right…!”

The men raced towards the Regalia, loudly bantering as to what on earth the blond could have possibly stepped on, whilst the latter tried to justify it wasn’t his fault. They jumped into their seats quickly and shutting their respective doors with a slam. It was enough to stir the adviser awake, and the vibrating tremors that were now affecting the ground beneath the car had his eyes opening. Wiping the essence of sleep from his eyes before adjusting his glasses, he looked around with a deep frown, looking at the three men one by one in hopes for an answer.

“What’s going on?”

Prompto felt the dread breathing down his neck. He laughed nervously, keying the ignition and the engines roared to life.

“No time to talk, Iggy. We just have to get outta here.”

Ignis was not amused. “If this is your idea of a prank-“

“There’s no way I can pull this off!” The gunner yelped, completely distracted as the unpaved path arched, debris and dusts falling from the rocky spikes in puffs. “I’d need Titan to do some dancing to shake the earth like this.”

His hand flew towards the gear box, pushing the stick towards him and stepped down on the pedal hard. The Regalia sped backwards in reverse acceleration, the rear of the gorgeous car made impact with the large wall of rock behind them. Bits of dried clay and clumped sand showered the two in the passenger seat, making them stand in their seats to shake out the dried nature in their hair and clothes. Prompto’s eyes widened in horror as he glanced behind him, taking note of the crushed glass of the backlights on the dried mud.

“Oops.”

He turned apologetically at the man beside him, and for once, Ignis looked like the most patient man in the world for a dire situation like this. However, the blond knew him well, and he knows he’s definitely gonna get it later. The royal adviser got out of the car in swift movement, and immediately rounded towards Prompto’s side. He opened the driver’s door, shoving the gunner hastily to the shotgun seat and took back his job as the chauffeur.

“I thought you could drive,” Ignis muttered, grasping the wheel in his hands and shifted the gear stick as he got them back unto the main road way.

“I-I can, I just slipped up.” Prompto said in defence.

“A beginner’s mistake, from the looks of it.” The adviser countered and spared an ear for Prompto’s complaints. Rocks and boulders of dried mud rolled in their way, the bits of earth and debris that was once on the unpaved path was now shedding off to expose patches of aged reptilian skin lined with half the mountainous terrain of the area, as well as smudged with clay and soil. Ignis swerved the car, manoeuvring away from the clouds of dust engulfing them. Gladiolus and Noctis still remain on their feet, clutching the side of the car and the head rest of the driver’s seat respectively.

A deep roar ripped through the air, and as the dust particles became clearer and clearer, it became easier to identify the source of the quake. The waves of earthen clouds parted to reveal jagged rocks ensemble like an offensive shell, and prominent features of a snappy snout with giant tusks beneath its mouth. Ignis was not a master, but he bears an anthology’s worth of knowledge on Duscaen beasts and to think of all the creatures they could encounter – they had the amazingly horrible luck of meeting one of the region’s colossal monsters.

Its angry shriek echoed in time with bits of earth that fell from its shell, and the beast swayed its head back and forth to their direction. The beady eyes and its formidable countenance only meant a bad ending for all of them.  
Ignis was both impressed and distressed at Prompto’s ability to disturb a giant Adamantoise.

“Oi, steer us clear of that thing!” Gladio shouted anxiously, his grip on the car tightened.

“I know. That’s the idea,” Ignis replied back, a hint of irritation in his voice. He shifted to the highest gear the car could go, and stepped on the acceleration firmly. There was intense yelling to his left, the gunner’s cry of terror was almost on par with the volume of the beast’s roar.

“That’s its face!” Prompto shrieked and his grasp on the side of the door became desperate as he paled. The shrieking only escalated and eventually became background music. The prince almost stuttered in disbelief, staring at the Adamantoise as they pressed onward to get away.

“Wh-“He scoffed quietly. The royal courtyard shrunk in comparison to this thing. “This can’t be real.”

“What exactly did you do, blondie?” Gladio threw the question out loud, covering his face with his arm as puffs of dust made it their way.

“I-I don’t know! I was just walking up the path and… tremors!” Prompto replied in a wild wave of his arms.

Ignis let out a heavy sigh, it was all he could do to fight back the coming ache to his temples. On the plus side, he’s wide awake now.

“So you obliviously traipse all over the Adamantoise’s back,” Ignis affirmed, eyes still on the road. Fortunately, the momentum was in their favour and they were making some distance now.

“Not just me, all of us were going up the same way.” Prompto pointed, leaning back slightly when the beast swung its head to his direction and forth again.

“I didn’t notice anything.” Noctis says, leaning heavily against the driver’s headrest.

Gladiolus made a noise next to him, his mouth set to a grim line.

“Same here. I should’ve looked more carefully.”

“What’s done has been done, gentleman.” Ignis assures before a heavy atmosphere befalls the group. No one was at fault, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. “It must have been dormant for quite a while to be this enraged.”  
Gladio was quick to take the hint. Trust the royal adviser to keep a cool head when it matters. “So it’s like waking Noctis up every morning.”

A wave of tired chuckles and lame laughter occupied the car, and the aforementioned prince grumbled ‘shut up’ with a cross of his arms. The tension is slowly lifting also they’ve almost outran the Adamantoise, and it gave Ignis a good feeling they’ll be reunited with their quiet, albeit temporarily quiet, road trip. Though just as quietly as hope came, it had left them again for the beast stomped on its hind legs, which they mistook for jagged rocks at first glance, causing the ground to shake and split the surrounding rock formations.

Some of them must’ve been home to the large pack of Sabretusks now running towards their way, which brings Ignis to consider how long the Adamantoise had been dormant for to have other beasts to cosy up and make homes within its territory. Maybe it was never dormant in this first place, but incredibly slow in its pacing. Prompto appears to be thinking the same thing as the blond loaded his gun with special, status inflicting bullets as well as normal ones.

“Sabres, twelve o’ clock!” Prompto hollered, sending a bullet through one that came a little too close.

The beast glowed red, the side effect of the bullet slowing its movements and Noctis swiped the creature with a materialised lance.

“Easy as they come.” The prince says, swiping a couple within his weapon’s reach.

Gladio proceeded to toss another with his blade as the creature jumped towards him. The Sabretusk hit another of its own as it landed, and Noctis high-fived the bodyguard at his successful two-in-one kill.

“Let’s clean them up quick.” The bodyguard says, clobbering one on its jaw and swinging the heavy blade to make contact with the beast behind it.

Balance was an advantage and disadvantage to them right now, as their position provided an obstacle to the beasts but it also served as one to the men lest they fall off the Regalia. Ranged attacks were the most suitable for this battle, so a majority of the handiwork fell on Prompto. The boys worked as a functional team, each with their own respective gears that shifted the other to move – Prompto shot the status bullets at enemies that came too close, Noctis swiped the inflicted beasts with his materialised weapons, Gladiolus hammered down the ones that dared to execute aerial attacks and it was back to the blond again to shoot the beasts that were missed. It was an offensive system like that as they kept the creatures at bay. Rinse, and repeat.  
Ignis continued to man the wheel with ease, determined to get them out of this hostile area and somewhere more peaceful. Noctis proposed they fight outside of the vehicle, but the bodyguard was quick to shoot down the idea – not on the go when the Regalia was at its top speed, nor with the quaking ground from the Adamantoise and Sabretusk-infested spot slowly surrounding their car. Noctis was too tired to argue back and too absorbed by the adrenaline of combat to fuss, so they stayed with their systematic pattern until they’ve evened the odds. There was almost no end to the beasts, now that their nest has been destroyed.

However, like every single functioning mechanism there was always a flaw and their system was no exception. Once a gear is down, it affects the other like a domino effect and causes a disruption in the flow of things. A cold shiver ran down Prompto’s spine when he loaded his last bullet and fired the metal shell bullseye to a Sabretusk’s head.

He blanched as he turned to address the others.

“Guys, I’m out.”

“What do you mean you’re out?” Gladio demanded, sending another sabretusk sprawling to its companion.

Prompto waved his firearm in the air helplessly.

“I’m out of ammo.”

“Oh, great…” Noctis sighed, swinging another long-ranged attack. He felt powerless at not having mastered to materialise complete firearms when they needed it. “Fighting out in the open it is.”

“Not quite,” Ignis says, materialising a dagger on one hand and the other stayed on the wheel. He looked at the gunner with an intense gaze.

“I’m trusting you with driving.” Noctis looked relieved at the adviser joining the fray, because at least he can materialise his daggers without use of much energy.

“Hold on—Iggy!”

The bespectacled man had clambered to the back of the front passenger seat, throwing a dagger at one of the sabres the gunner would’ve taken out, and leaving Prompto sprawling as he jumped for the steering wheel. The car wavered at their seating exchange, but regained its steady straight driving as soon as the two had settled in their new positions. Prompto decelerated to regain the balance of his friends, and the broken rear of the Regalia slammed against a sabretusk that tried to commit a back attack.

This time, he corrected his mistakes and pulled the gear stick away from him; right, right, down, down, a heavy foot easing down to the acceleration pedal and sped through at top speed. The engines revved impressively whilst he turned the wheel at a sharp curve, losing a bundle of the annoying critters at a boulder on the end. He laughed breezily, there was nothing better than manning the expensive Regalia during a car chase and they’ve finally by passed the Adamantoise now, the earth has ceased its vibration. The sabretusks unfortunately stuck around though.

He could hear his friends keeping up their spirit in combat with victorious yells and swings of their weapons. Prompto knew his friends were strong and it gave a swelling emotion of pride in the pit of his stomach at how awesome they all are. Whilst their strength is immeasurable, their stamina was and it wouldn't be too long till the men have exhausted themselves. The beasts weren’t letting up any time soon either, and just as they’ve decreased to a clean size more would join in from the shadows. Prompto had to think of something quick to save their hides.

He looked ahead, scanning the scape before him, hoping to see another bend or a fork in the road to lose the sabretusks hot on their tail. His eyes fell to a piece of land jutting out with a slight elevation that resembled a ramp. He couldn’t see what was beyond the formation but he could take a wild guess on what comes after, and the idea of off-road driving in a killer car was highly appealing to him. A devilish grin made it to his face and Ignis visibly paled next to him.

“I hope y’all are buckled up.” He said far too happily, hands tightening on the wheel.

“What are you planning?” Ignis questioned in worry.

“A sweet escape,” the blond sang, just in time for the two at the back to sit down.

There was a short noise of complaint from the prince and an amused huff from the bodyguard as they clipped their seatbelts on. They hoped for the best when Prompto spun the wheel to the left, the Regalia was now advancing towards the upturned formation. There was a clunk of shifting metal as the gunner changed to top gear and clamped his foot down once more on the acceleration pedal, whilst the other three men held their breaths clutching unto whatever they can as they sped to the peak of the cliff.

The next minute they were suspended in the air for brief, but horribly long seconds of zero gravity and Ignis swore he was lifted from his seat despite being securely strapped in. Prompto whooped, the others strengthened their holds and desire to stay in their seats in a mixture of thrill and fear.

“Oh, God-“The adviser breathed before they plunged down in slow motion, the momentum picked up faster mid-air causing an eruption of exhilarated laughter and desperate yells as they met the ground with a crash. The weight of the back seat passengers helped balance the Regalia back on its fours, and a puff of dust rose in small clouds as the back wheels met the earth. The engine died down and silence followed. It was broken by belated drops of dirt that came from the rocky platform above and rained on them. They coughed out the powder and dusted their clothes.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, huh?” Prompto grinned widely, turning to each of his friends with eyes lit by hell fire. Ignis cringed.

“You could have gotten us all killed,” the adviser snapped, making a clear show of his displeasure. The blond’s shoulders sagged down depressingly.

“You didn’t get us killed,” Gladio pointed. Prompto visibly brightened. “But you did almost send us to cardiac arrest. Good job.”

“That’s gonna knock a couple of years off my life.” Noctis mumbled, opening the passenger door to sweep off the dried mud in the seats. Prompto whined, clutching the headrest and giving each of his companions a pleading look.

“Aw, c’mon. I got us out of there and saved our lives!” He exclaimed, desperate to reconnect the camaraderie of the Regalia. “What matters is we’re all here now, right?”

He had a point and the other three couldn’t stay angry at the gunner. Prompto was an enthusiastic opportunist, and if given the chance, he’d go for the option beneficial to all his buddies. He was always eager and ready to be of assistance, and today he got them out of a dire situation unscathed. At least physically, but not mentally.

“Right.” Gladio agreed.

“Of course.” Ignis sighed.

“Uh huh.” Noctis exhaled.

“Good! Glad we could put that behind us. Anyway,” Quickly changing the topic, the blond pointed towards the road ahead and not too far from it, they could make out the distinct figure of a gas station. “Do you see what I see?”

“Yeah.” Noctis replied, his eyes shone at the fact they’re moments away from resting.

The men perked up at the run-down sanctuary from a distance. From the looks of it, it was a mile or two away. Prompto’s wild shortcut wasn’t too bad after all.

“Let us make haste. We can replenish our energy and the car’s tank over there,” Ignis says, straightening up from his seat. “Onward we go.”

“Yessir!”

Prompto proceeded to key in the ignition, and awaited for the car to roar to life. Nothing came. He tried again and nothing happened. There was slow tension building up in the car and the gunner prayed for Etro’s mercy to _please start_ at the third try of turning the ignition. Finally the car came around, but instead of roaring with the energy of a fire spell, it coughed and spluttered like a battered engine.

“Damn. Sounds like the prince on a bad day,” Gladio commented and Ignis chuckled quietly.

“Can we stop with the jokes?” Noctis grouched, sinking into his seat with a deep frown.

“If you ask nicely.”

“Get lost.”

“Now that’s not very nice.” Ignis adds. “Maybe I should teach you in common mannerisms.”

“No thanks, I’ve had enough of boring stuff,” Noctis yawned and Prompto laughed.

“I fear your lack of etiquette, Highness.” The bespectacled man gave the prince a worried look, and the latter proceeded to dismiss it with a weak wave of his hand. “Prompto, I suggest you drive steady for now. It might be best to make our way in moderate speed with the fragile state of the Regalia as of now.”

“Okay,” the blond complies and shifts the gears to a steadier pace.

The men let their selves relax for now, at this rate they’ll be halfway to Cauthess, which in turn is a big jump in their progression. Once they reach the station, it will be easier to ask the locals for the nearest resting hotel nearby. After their series of misadventures today, it’s about time they get a good bath, a good rest with food and some time to gather up to plan their next move. Maybe they could see if they have enough gil to borrow some movies and chill in their hotel room. It was a nice thought until the Regalia came to screeching halt, giving out its last gasp as they’ve _just_ reached the side of the road. Prompto frowned, re-instigating the ignition but nothing happened. The car was truly dead this time.

“Of all the luck in the world…” Gladio grumbled, getting out of the vehicle with the others following suit. Prompto clutched his hair and leaned his elbows on the hood.

“No! We’re so close and it stops here,” He complains, voicing everyone else’s despair.

Noctis made a noise from the back of his throat that could be considered as whining, his palms pressed against his eyes. He was overdue for a nap and this is, absolutely, atrocious.

Ignis meanwhile folded his arms and looked ahead to the gas station. Now that he glanced at it properly, it looked like it had seen better days from long, long ago. Gladio seems to be in mutual understanding with his thoughts, as the tank falls in step next to him with a well-timed comment.

“Looks like the gas station time forgot.”

“It would look a tad bit out of place in the crowned city.” Ignis nods in agreement.

“But ya gotta love the smell, right?” Prompto perked from behind, tapping his fingers on the sleek front of the car. Noctis sidled up next to him with a fold of his arms and a tired demeanour gracing his face.

“Guess we’ll have to roll the Regalia all the way there.” The prince announced, causing the other three to groan. The distance may only be a mile or so, but pushing a man-made beast made of a thousand other bits of metal over a long way was not in their training regime back in their royal city, nor did their upbringing prepare them for this.

As they lined at the rear of the car and pushed it on its wheels, everybody took mental note not to let Prompto drive the car ever again.

 

-

 

They were lucky enough to pass an old truck halfway through their pathetic shuffling to the gas station, and the driver, who happened to own a mobile garage business currently situated at said station, kindly hooked the beaten Regalia to the truck and drove ahead. He mentioned his granddaughter being a skilled mechanic or something, and would be more than happy to work on their car. Unfortunately there was no space in the truck for all four men, so they settled for following by foot.

The exhaustion finally seeped into their bones, and Prompto swung his arms in heavy motion, a pained look on his face.

“I’m sick of walking around…” he whined, dragging weak legs across the concrete.

“Then try running.” Noctis suggested as he lagged behind him with enough energy to look healthy. Prompto scoffed, pondering if the guy was even serious.

“Ha! You’re joking, right?”

Noctis gave no response, and when the prince was showing no signs of empathy, the blond wondered if he really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is so sassy. Prompto never found out if he was genuine or not, so he started running lol


End file.
